


Maybe Being The Villain Isn’t Bad At All

by Viodetta



Category: Dream SMP - Fandom
Genre: Dream Smp, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-16
Updated: 2021-03-16
Packaged: 2021-03-25 04:00:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 773
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30083133
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Viodetta/pseuds/Viodetta
Summary: Tommy gets out of prison, but the world is changing, and he has to deal with it somehow.Follow me on Twitter: https://mobile.twitter.com/Viodetta0
Comments: 5
Kudos: 16





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for 150 views on [The Lives After Death], and we are also almost at 150 views for [Finally Free?]. Thank you so much you guys are really poggers!

Getting out of prison is great, especially when you stayed in there with your worst enemy for months. Tommy couldn’t even wait one second when walking out with Sam, running ahead, jumping before Sam, touching buttons and pulling levers. Meanwhile, Dream smirks as Tommy leaves the cell, and sits back down on the floor. Things changed, a lot in fact. Tommy, having the opportunity to see many things, was amazed but also traumatized by what he saw. But finally getting out of prison gave him relief. Walking on the grass and finally seeing the sun again, Tommy wanted to find everyone, find his friend and his hotel. Not long after, Tommy sees his friend, best friend in fact, Tubbo working on a new building. Running to the best friend, Tommy was expecting Tubbo to turn around and shout his name in surprise. But nothing went as planned, Tubbo stumbled back with shock and fear, not believing what he was seeing. Everyone on the server knows Tommy is dead, and the property of his has been taken, since no one thought he would be back. In disbelief, Tubbo shakily called out Tommy’s name. It was silent, dead silent. No one talked, no birds chirped, no footsteps can be heard. Both friends remain in shock, but Tommy breaks the silence.

“Why are you running away from me?”  
“Because you’re dead!”  
“DON’T TALK ABOUT THAT SHUT YOUR MOUTH RIGHT NOW.”  
“But how are you back?”  
“Oh my god-”  
“Pinch me, I’m dreaming right?”  
“No you pinch me.”  
“No you pinch me.”  
*pinch* (From Tommy to Tubbo)  
“Ow!”  
“Why does everyone think I am dead?”  
“Because you are!”  
“NO I’M NOT I’M STANDING RIGHT IN FRONT OF YOU AND THERE’S NO WAY THAT I AM DEAD.”

The two fell silent again, not knowing what to say or what to do. 

“Tubbo leave me alone for a second..”  
“Alright.”

As the two walked apart, Tommy felt sad, alone, helpless and painful. He was hurt, a lot. Not only by Dream, but also Tubbo now. Everyone on the server still thinks he’s dead, and believes what they are seeing is a ghost. But Tommy’s back, Tommy’s alive, he wants what he used to have. Everyone was his friend, or at least remained at peace with him, and he had his fun time with Tubbo. Who knew the trip to the jail would change everything. It’s not his world anymore, it’s some else’s world. Tommy wanted to explain everything to Tubbo but he can’t, he can’t bring up the revival book or the revival process itself. He knew Dream’s evil plan to bring back Wilbur, but he doesn’t know how to stop it or how to show it to everyone on the server. He’s helpless, all alone by himself. Walking to his house made Tommy look more alone, but as Tommy arrived at his dirt house, his heart sank. His hut has become Connor’s hut, and his property was nowhere to be seen. Tommy steps into “his” house, and sees Connor doing his business. As Connor jumps back in surprise, Tommy knows the server changed a lot. After explaining the whole story about his revival and the death, Connor moved out of the house and stood on Tommy’s side. 

Continuing his journey in the server, Tommy comes to the point where his heart just breaks. Seeing his former best friend Tubbo now best friends with Ranboo, everything collapsed around Tommy. No one is with him anymore, no one, not even Tubbo. It used to be him and Tubbo against the world, but now it’s just him. He would have to face Dream alone, and fight on his own. As Tommy makes his way to the nether portal beside the rebuilt community house, he loses his mind. The nether portal seemed so appealing, and the sky seemed so dark. He wanted to get all the resources that he could, and get all the best weapons that he could. Tommy’s revenge has begun, not only to Dream, but to everyone who betrayed him.


	2. Thoughts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Every single time, thoughts. Yes, t h o u g h t s.

So this chapter was for when Tommy got out of prison, don’t take the ending seriously, it’s just my imagination. I did cut out some scenes since I didn’t how to put them in the writing and didn’t know how to write it anyways, like the hotel situation. And I also cut the conversation with Sam because the expressions in that part was really hard to show with writing. But after all the stream was absolutely amazing and I am so sorry for not posting because I had no motivation. But thank you for reading and enjoy your day.


End file.
